A Haunting Case
by vic32
Summary: What seems like an easy new assignment for Fraser and Ray Kowalski brings an unexpected terror from the past." Crossover with Most Haunted. Can been read as standalone or a a sequel to The Voice From The Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**These people are not mine even though I'd love them to be :(. A little spoiler for Victoria's secret but not to much.**

**This is for my sister who asked me to write this for her so hope you like sis. I don't use a beta so plz don't shoot me over it. Enjoy.**

**A Haunting Story**

**Chapter 1**

When Ray Kowalski woke in the morning for some reason he knew that he was in for a bizarre day. Stretching as he woke he glanced over to wear Helen lay still sleeping peacefully.

Ray smiled pushing back a piece of hair that had fallen across her face whispering, "God you even look beautiful first thing in the morning"

Helen smiled in her sleep and leaned into Ray's touch.

Ray groaned as the snooze button on his alarm clock went off for the third time. Dragging himself out of bed he placed a light kiss on Helen's head as he headed for the kitchen.

Fraser turned from making the breakfast as Ray entered the kitchen.

Smiling and shaking his head at Ray's sleepy rumpled form, "Good morning Ray did you sleep well"?

Ray yawned and scratched his chest, "Yep slept good what's for breakfast"?

Fraser dropped the batter mix into the skillet, "In honour of you rising early pancakes Ray. Will Helen still be joining us at work today to observe for her class"?

Ray sat at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee, "Ya she is, is it that still ok with you"?

Fraser gave Ray that, _'Are you unhinged look' , _"Of course Ray I trust you with her safety after all I'll be there as well and so will Frannie so we'll be fine Ray"

Stuffing his face with pancakes Ray pointed his fork to Fraser, "You should quit been a Mountie and open a restaurant with Frannie. With your pancakes and her Italian dishes it would be the best place in town"

Fraser laughed Ray said that every time he made pancakes or when Frannie made dinner.

Before Ray was even dressed for work Helen came out dressed and ready for work.

Putting her arms around Ray she kissed him lightly, "Morning love"

Ray kissed her back just as sweetly, "Morning sweetheart"

Helen giggled at Ray's blush when he realised that he had said it in front of Fraser.

Making her way around the table she kissed her cousin good morning, "Morning Ben you ready for me today. Are ye sure that it is ok I observe today"?

Fraser gave Helen the same look that he gave Ray earlier, "Of course Helen we're looking forward to having you join us today".

Fraser and Helen left to take Diefenbaker on his morning walk while Ray went to have his shower.

While alone in the apartment Ray got the strange feeling like he was been watched. Ray kept looking over his shoulder expecting to see someone. He even thought that he heard footsteps. Ray put it down to sounds coming from other apartments.

As Ray got ready for his shower he felt a cold blast of air pass his face. Ray shivered right to his core as he was standing next to the heater it should not have been cold.

Again Ray shook it off and got into the shower. Ray didn't see the eyes that watched him as he cleaned himself waiting for Helen and Fraser to come back with Diefenbaker.

Helen never saw Ray look more happy to see them arrive back from there walk with Diefenbaker as he was today.

Frowning concerned she asked, "Ray is something wrong did something happen while we were out"?

Shrugging on his coat, "Na noting is wrong just looking forward to the day, Pitter patter lets get at er"

Neither Ben nor Helen were convinced but followed Ray and Diefenbaker to the car. Not noticing Diefenbaker snarl as they left the apartment.

Even in the car journey to the 27th Ray kept feeling as if someone was whispering into his ear but couldn't make out the words. Ray kept swatting as if to fend off a fly.

Fraser now frowned, "Ray you sure you're alright"?

Ray tried to concentrate on his driving, "I'm fine but could ye not whisper I think I've a pain in my ear or something"?

Helen looked at Fraser then back to Ray, "Ray we weren't whispering we weren't even talking".

Ray shivered, "It's probably just the cold then".

As they got closer and closer to the station house Ray began to feel creeper and creeper.

Diefenbaker leaned over and licked Ray's ear in reassurance that he was feeling it as well.

Ray ruffled his head, "Thanks buddy I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling it".

Pulling up to his parking space outside the 27th none of them knew what kind of day was in store for them.

As soon as they all entered the bullpen they all looked at each other and knew what ever happened today would change the rest of there lives.

**Reviews welcome thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not mine isn't it a shame :(**

Chapter 2

No sooner had Ray hung his jacket on the back of his chair when Lt Welsh's booming voice sounded.

Welsh called from his office door, "Kowalski, Big Red my office now"

Like well trained puppy dogs they obeyed and headed into his office.

Welsh stood behind his desk with a file in his hand, "I have a special assignment for you"

Ray didn't miss the glint in Welsh's eyes.

Sitting straighter, "Ok Leu what's the catch here"?

Welsh sat, "No catch Kowalski what makes you think that there is catch"?

Ray threw Welsh a, _'I don't believe you look'._

Fraser stepped in, "What Ray is trying to say sir is what would this assignment require us to do"?

Welsh smiled and laughed inwardly knowing that Ray was NOT going to like this one little bit.

Welsh sat back still with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "Detective you and the Constable here will be doing special security for a British film crew who will be filming a TV show here in Chicago"

Ray frowned, "A film crew what will they be filming and why us"?

Welsh now leaned forward, "The film crew will be filming an episode of their show in _Bachelor's Grove_. And the reason it's you is they need someone good and you two fit the bill"

Ray's eyes widened, "Shit that's a cemetery hell no I'm doing this no way. What kind of show films a TV show in a cemetery anyway"?

Keeping his face as neutral as possible, "The show is called _Most Haunted_ Detective"

Fraser could see that Ray was about to bolt. Putting his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray you'll be fine Helen and I will be with you the whole time"

Sounding like a frightened child, "Do I have to sir"?

Nodding, "Yes you do Detective now they'll be here this afternoon for your meeting to discuss what's what ok now off you go have some coffee you look like you need it"

Grabbing the file Ray stomped out, "Fine _sir_"

Ray left with Fraser while muttering all the way to his desk, _"Stupid, why me, ghosts and goblins. I should have known I get a freaky case working with the Mountie"_

Fraser sat across from Ray, "Really Ray you'll be fine. I'm sure Helen will look after you as well"

Helen gave Ray a peck on the cheek after been told of what they have to do, "Ben is right Ray don't worry"

Ray patted her hand and managed a nervous smile, "I know but let's drop it for now though ok"

Helen nodded, "Ok Ray why don't I go and get us some coffee and tea"

Helen left for the coffee shop on the corner with Diefenbaker at her heals.

Francesca ran over to his desk with glee, "Guys I get to go on this assignment with as an assistant won't it be so much fun. I wonder will we see any ghosts oh I hope so. I must go and find something to wear. Love ya Ben see you guys later can't wait"

Francesca kissed Ben on the head and ran off to do just that.

Ray dropped his head on his desk and raised his hand to stop Fraser from speaking.

Helen soon arrived back and they all sat in silence and watched Ray's nervous twitches while they waited for the film crew.

All too soon Ray saw a group of people enter the bullpen and knew without a shadow of a doubt this was the film crew that they were waiting for.

They disappeared into Welsh's office and came back out a few minutes later.

Welsh brought them over to Ray's desk, "This is Detective Kowalski and Constable Fraser they will be you security and Helen and Francesca will be assisting"

A short blond hair lady stepped forward, "I'm Yvette this is my husband Karl and these people are Kath, Stuart Cirarin and our physic medium Brian Sheppard"

Ray and Fraser shook their hands with Fraser answering, "Very nice to meet you"

Yvette asked, "Is there somewhere we can talk about what we are going to be investigating"

Ray stood, "Am sure we can use interview room one this way"

Once they were all settled Yvette started, "As you've been told we're investigating Bachelor's Grove cemetery. It has such a fascinating history with lots for us to look forward to seeing hopefully"

Ray's voice shook with fear, "What kind of things do you think you might find"?

Lesley who is the historian spoke, "It's been reported a lady in white has been seeing sitting on the graves. There are also reports of a two headed ghost and a naked ghost also a ghost car has been spotted so we should be in for some great activity hopefully"

Fraser was really interested, "That sounds like very interesting work that you have you been doing this long"?

Karl now spoke, "This is our eleventh series and we are still loving it can't wait to get started"

Ray went pale with all that could happen running through his head. In his head he groan out, _'Oh god what are we in for'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep you guessed it they still not mine **

Chapter 3

Later that Ray finally managed to get to sleep only to be invaded by nightmares. In his nightmares a scene kept replaying over and over. Ray could see a train station platform with the train pulling away. Ray looked and could see a woman with long curly hair reaching out calling to someone. Ray saw Fraser run to her and jump in front of only to be shot in the back. Ray shouted, "Stop", every time but it just kept getting played and played again and again.

The dream jumped to a grave yard which was dark and foggy. Ray could hear a woman whisper in his ear, _"You'll pay for taking Ben watch your step I'm right behind you. You can't run and you can't hide I'll find you"_, she finished with a crackling laugh.

Helen woke with Ray trashing in his sleep shaking him awake, "Ray, Ray wake up your having a nightmare"

Ray sat bolt upright wiping the sweat from face and looking around trying to get his bearings, "W-what where oh god I really don't want to do this"

Ray lay back down wondering why the hell he dreamed of that scene when it wasn't even him it was the other \Ray but put it down to the nervousness he was feeling.

Helen soothed him, "You'll be fine Ray don't worry"

The morning passed way to fast for Ray's liking none of the calming words or stories worked. So they all eventually fell in to silence.

Francesca greeted them full of energy, "Hey guy's isn't this just so exciting oh I bet we'll see some great stuff. I hope we do, Ben do you think that we will. Ray what's with the gloomy puss on your face"?

Ray just growled at her so she turned to Fraser.

Fraser leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, "Yes I think we'll be in for a most exciting night. Ah Ray is a little nervous. Helen and I have been trying to reassure him that he will be fine"

Francesca reached over and pinched Ray's cheek, "Is Ray afraid of the ghost's you Ray"?

Ray pulled away pouting even more, "Shut up Frannie"

Francesca got into the car and sat next to Fraser, "OOh touchy"

Helen placed her hand on Ray's knee and squeezed and gave a soft smile. Ray covered her hand with his smiled back.

The day was spent watching the crew set everything up. They watched the run trough's in the grave yard and them doing the voice over bits on the history of the place.

Fraser was to the side reading the names on the headstones when a voice broke him, "Hello son"

Fraser groaned inwardly, "Hello dad what brings you here"?

Bob looked around, "Well son I'm dead and this is a grave yard"

Fraser rolled his eyes, "I know your dead dad I was at your funeral and you were buried in the Yukon so why are you here"?

Bob cleared his throat, "Son I think you better keep an eye on the yank tonight. I don't have a good feeling son"

Fraser turned concerned eyes to his dad, "Dad what are you trying to say is something going to happened dad"?

Bob straightened his shoulders, "I'm not sure son but I feel a darkness following him so I'd keep my eye on him son"

Fraser glanced over at Ray, "Do you know who or what it is dad"?

Bob shook his head, "Sorry son but I'll back"

Bob walked off and faded away leaving Fraser worried for Ray.

Yvette walked up to Ray, "Ray you ok you look nervous"?

Ray forced a smiled, "I'm fine I just never been on something like this before"

Yvette smiled, "You'll be fine I've been on hundreds of these and I'm still going"

Ray knew that he'd regret asking but did anyway, "What would you say was the worst thing that happened on one of theses things"?

Yvette went on, "The spirits always seem to pick on me but I think Stuart had the worst. He was physically pushed down the stairs by a spirit in Turin"

Ray went deathly pale.

Yvette panicked grabbing his arm, "You ok Ray"?

Ray nodded and swallowed, "Am ya I'll, I'll be f-fine"

Before anything else spooked Ray out they were all asked to get ready to start.

Helen and Fraser were having a great time talking to Karl and Kath about how they enjoyed doing the show.

Francesca babbled on, "This is so exciting I mean I've seen a ghost before but this should be I don't know different. Do you think that we'll see something oh I hope so"?

Karl laughed at her excited chatter, "What kind of ghost did you see"?

Frannie bit her lip, "My dad used to visit but he hasn't for awhile"

Karl nodded, "This will be very different I think with the back round history of the place we should have some activity for you to enjoy"

Helen couldn't help laugh, "It should be interesting to see our boys go through it"?

Kath put her hand on Ray's shoulder, "I'm nervous as well but we'll stick together ok"

Ray smiled, "Ok"


	4. Chapter 4

**They not mine getting used to saying it now :(**

Chapter 4

It was only a few minutes into the investigation and Ray was already freaking out big time. They already had tapping sounds and whistling. Ray just wanted to get out and jump into the goat and drive and not stop.

Brian looked up and pointed, "There is a woman over there just sitting on the grave holding a baby"

Yvette asked, "Is there a time period with her"?

Brian concentrated hard, "Between the 1900's 1920's maybe there is a lot of sadness around her"

Brian and the team walked a bit further and suddenly jumped back, "Did you see that"?

Brian looked around wildly.

Yvette pushed, "What did you see what was it"?

Brian answered, "I just saw a naked man just walked passed me pushing me"

Karl laughed, "A naked man ghost you're joking me. Stuart did you catch that on camera"?

Stuart played it back, "No but I did catch an orb"

The investigation was still in its early stages lots had already happened and was continuing to happen. Ray was freaking out more that there were such things as naked ghosts.

Looking across through the tress Ray saw headlights, "Is there any other crew members further over there"

Cirarin looked to where Ray was pointing, "No all the crew is either with us or in the truck and that is on the other side noting is meant to be over there"

Ray swallowed, "Frase what do you think it is"?

Fraser took a look and saw noting, "It could be just passing lights Ray"?

Bob interrupted, "Ah no son that was the ghost car fine model to a classic I would say"

Brian looked over right away to wear Bob was standing with Fraser.

Fraser spoke under his breath, "Not now dad"

Bob stood tall, "Don't be rude son I'm just trying to help"

Brian gave a slight laugh watching the Mountie trying to ignore his dad. Brian sensing that now was not the time to bring up the ghost Mountie left it for when it was the right time.

They moved further into the grave yard when Brian once again stopped suddenly.

Brian went pale, "I'm not sure but we are been followed by a very dark spirit. It's very strange because it doesn't fit into the area"

Karl frowned, "What do you mean"?

Brian looked around finally locking onto dark spirit laughing at them.

Pointing, "There is a woman over standing by the Detective and she is laughing. I feel she is not a happy person. She is very angry with the Detective for some reason"

Ray recoiled like a frightened child behind Fraser, "Me why is a ghost next to me"

Ray then heard the words whispered into his ear, "You're going to pay", and then laughing chillingly.

Going deathly pale Ray grabbed the first thing he could which was Fraser's arm as Helen was at the other side and couldn't grab her.

In a shaky voice Ray asked, "D-did anyone else hear that"?

Bob still standing by Fraser, "You leave the yank alone and leave this place"

The dark figure walked around Ray, "And why should I do that. He has to pay for taking Ben from me"

Brian stood listening to the ghosts knowing that Fraser was hearing at least his dad's side to the conversation.

This made Brian very angry that the dark figure refused, "You will relieve yourself to us give us your name"?

The dark figure turned, "You want to know my name then ask Ben he'll tell you who I am. If Ben dose then I will show myself. But that doesn't mean I won't still make Ray pay"

Fraser caught the look on his dad's face, "Son I'd prepare you and the yank I feel trouble brewing"

Fraser glanced to Ray, "Oh dear"


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Mine but i looked after them well i hope.**

Chapter 5

Things were starting to get very tense and eerie as the dark spirit continued taunting Ray.

Francesca been an outspoken person was having none of it.

In a stern voice she let her feelings known to the dark spirit, "Who ever you are you leave my brother alone"

The dark spirit turned her cold dark eyes on Francesca, "Oh poor little lady you think that Ben loves well your wrong. Lets find out shall we when I show myself"

Brian was at the end of his patience with her, "You show yourself now"?

Fraser moved closer to Brian with Ray still holding on, "What is the spirit saying"?

Bob knew that Brian could see him and nodded for him to tell his son what the dark spirit was saying.

Brian rubbed his face, "The dark spirit said that she will reveal herself if you can tell me her name"?

Fraser looked puzzled.

Bob spoke, "Think son what woman would hate you enough do this"?

Fraser looked to his dad again, "Dad can you see her is it who I think it is"?

Bob hated seeing the pain and sadness that was reflected in his sons eyes, "I'm afraid so son and she is very angry with the yank"

Fraser's head dropped, "Why Ray he did noting to her"?

Bob nodded, "I know son she thinks he is the other Ray"

Fraser pinched the bridge of his nose, "Victoria its Victoria Metcalf"

Everyone had watched Fraser talk to mid air but they all knew that he talked to his dad from time to time. But to hear her name Victoria come from his lips sent shivers down the spins of those who knew all about her.

Yvette asked, "Who is Victoria Metcalf"?

Francesca explained, "She was someone Ben arrested years ago she got ten years in prison when she got out she came for revenge. Set Ben and my brother up for murder and robbery. She escaped on a train leaving Ben shot in the back dying on the platform of the train. That bitch if you can hear me I hope you rot in hell"

All heads snapped up at the sound of someone clapping, "Well said, well said little lady"

Victoria now stood tall and dark in front of them all.

Victoria circled Ben, "Miss me Ben because you know I missed you. All that time away I thought about you. Thinking of how to get back at Detective Veccico for taking you from me"

Ray managed to choke out, "But I'm not Ray Veccico so why are you picking on me"?

Victoria started laughing, "But you were Ray Veccico at one point and that's good enough for me"

Ray fell from the blow from her fist splitting his lip.

Fraser shouted, "Victoria stop leave him alone"

Bob was getting really angry, "You leave them alone or else"?

Victoria turned on Bob, "Or else what old man"?

Bob smiled, "Continue and you'll find out that we always get our man"

Victoria continued to lash out on Ray marking him more not believing a word that Bob had said.

Then all of a sudden there was a rumble of thunder and dark mists appeared surrounding Victoria moving in closer each time.

Bob took parades rest, "Or else they will come for you"

Looking around frantically, "who will come for me"?

Bob pointed, "Them"

The dark mist turned into dark figures surrounding Victoria making chilling cries.

Helen knew what was happening it was something she studied in her class as she explained it to Kath.

Victoria was grabbed by them and she started pleading, "Please don't take me Ben please don't let them take me. I love you what about our little girl Ben you don't know where she is please Ben"?

Fraser went pale, "A little girl we have a daughter. Please Victoria tell me where she is do one last good thing it might save your soul"?

Victoria sobbed, "Alaska she is in Alaska with my aunt she's waiting for you she knows I left her to you I'm sorry Ben I'm so sorry"

Fraser shed a tear, "Thank you Victoria"

Thankfully that was enough instead of the darkness Victoria went in a blinding white light.

Francesca ran over to Fraser and hugged him tightly, "its ok Ben we'll go get her and look after her ok I love you Ben"

Fraser held on tight, "Thank you Francesca I love you to"

Helen held onto Ray while helping him clean his wounds.

The most haunted crew looked on bewildered they had never seen anything so frightening in all their lives.

Helen turned to the crew. "Please tell you don't intend to use any of this for your show do you"?

Yvette took charge seeing the pain on everyone's face, "No, no we won't I think its best what happened here stays here. You've all been through enough without having it been put on TV as well"

Helen smiled, "Thank you"

**The End**

**Thank you for reading i hope that you enjoyed it please feel free to review.**


End file.
